RuneScape Fan Fiction:License
You can edit this page. THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. This page is not offical policy, therefore it is not required to follow the terms listed below. All of the content is skimmed or taken from Wikipedia. Licensing of your article. If you created a Fan Fiction article here, you probably tagged it with . This page will explain what Licenses are and how to tag your article with a license. What licenses are The verb license or grant license means to give permission. The noun licence (or license in American spelling) is the document demonstrating that permission. License may be granted by a party ("licensor") to another party ("licensee") as an element of an agreement between those parties. A shorthand definition of a license is "a promise (by the licensor) not to sue (the licensee)." How to tag your article with a license By using the , your work is copylefted under the terms of the Terms of the GNU Free Documentation License. There are many other licenses that are available that make you legally copyright your work (not copyleft) without paying a fee from your Government. Note: This section is under construction. = Licenses = GNU Free Documentation License The GNU Free Documentation License (GNU FDL or simply GFDL) is a copyleft license for free documentation, designed by the Free Software Foundation (FSF) for the GNU Project. It is similar to the GNU General Public License, giving readers the rights to copy, redistribute and modify a work and requires all copies and derivatives to be available under the same license. Copies may also be sold commercially, but, if produced in larger quantities (greater than 100), the original document or source code must be made available to the work's recipient. Conditions of the end user (the person who wants to use your work) Material licensed under the current version of the license can be used for any purpose, as long as the use meets certain conditions. * All previous authors of the work must be attributed. * All changes to the work must be logged. * All derivative works must be licensed under the same license. * The full text of the license, unmodified invariant sections as defined by the author if any, and any other added warranty disclaimers (such as a general disclaimer alerting readers that the document may not be accurate for example) and copyright notices from previous versions must be maintained. * Technical measures such as DRM may not be used to control or obstruct distribution or editing of the document. Creative Commons (Share-alike) The specific definition used by Creative Commons is that "If you alter, transform, or build upon this work, you may distribute the resulting work only under a license identical to this one." However, generic variations of share-alike licenses define free software and open content. The term copyleft has been used since the 80s to describe these terms by the free software community, but only as far as free licenses are concerned. Conditions of the end user There are two different versions of the Conditions listed below, which are: * CC-by-sa, which requires attribution and is similar but incompatible to the GFDL * CC-by-nc-sa, which requires non-commercial use only is share-alike but is not free content, and thus cannot be considered a Copyleft license. Apache License This is a copyrighted, yet free license. The Apache License (Apache Software License previous to version 2.0) is a free-software license authored by the Apache Software Foundation (ASF). The Apache License (versions 1.0, 1.1, and 2.0) requires preservation of the copyright notice and disclaimer, but it is not a copyleft license — it allows use of the source code for the development of free and open source software as well as proprietary software. Conditions The Apache License allows the user of the software the freedom to use the software for any purpose, to distribute it, to modify it, and to distribute modified versions of the software. The Apache License does not require modified versions of the software to be distributed using the same license nor even that it be distributed as free/open-source software. The Apache license only requires that a notice is kept informing recipients that Apache licensed code has been used. Recipients of modified versions of Apache licensed code do not necessarily also get the above freedoms. Two files that must be put at the top directory of redistributed software packages: * LICENSE - a copy of the license itself. * NOTICE - A "notice" text document listing the names of licensed libraries used, together with their developers. In every licensed file, any original copyright or patent notices in redistributed code must be preserved, and in every file changed a notification must be added stating that changes have been made to that file. = Other Licenses = Under construction Category:RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki community